


A Cosplay Mix Up

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Rob Riggle's Picks (FOX NFL Sunday Pre-Game Show), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Goonies (1985), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2016, Canon Character Cosplay, Gen, International Fanworks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Baggins, the hobbit who destroyed Sauron's ring, now undertakes a quest, involving himself and Merry Brandybuck heading to a comic-con building, in the middle of time and space. There, Frodo is reunited with his friends Samwise Gamgee and Pippin Took, who like him and Merry are dressed up as other canon characters.</p><p>Happy International Fanworks Day 2016! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cosplay Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction drabble. This is just something I wanted to work on for fun. Inspiration for this drabble came from Rob Riggle’s “Star Picks”, shown on NFL Sunday Pre-Game Show.

**A Cosplay Mix Up**

**_Word Count:_ ** **500**

This was a day in which Frodo Baggins did not like crowds. But since every canon character was going to the big building, standing in the middle of time and space. Surely, he figured out who to cosplay. He chose a Han Solo theme, dressing up in space smuggler’s attire, complete with a blue vest. He was on his way out when there was a knock on the front door, followed by a familiar hobbit’s voice quoting “The Goonies”:

“Hey Mikey!” It was Merry Brandybuck. The younger hobbit combed his hair, mimicking Mouth.

“Let’s go. Sam’s already there.” Frodo followed Merry outside.

“Aw! You didn’t tell me you were Han Solo. I should have dressed up as Chewbacca,” Merry whimpered. Frodo chuckled, telling him:

“You in a Wookiee suit.” He stepped through the portal first.

*.*.*

The building was crowded. Frodo hadn’t realized there were so many canon characters. Ever since the “heroes and villains united” policy was put up by a bear, literally, the heroes and villains were forced to tolerate each other. But this was a day of celebration, not fighting. Frodo and Merry soon found their friends: Pippin and Sam. Sam was dressed as Mikey from “The Goonies”. It was obvious choice, but it made Frodo jealous. He should have dressed as either Huck Finn or the Artful Dodger, if they were going as lookalike canon characters. As for Pippin…

“Pippin, why are you dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi? I thought we agreed on the Goonies theme.” Merry was flabbergasted. The eldest hobbit shook his head.

“Now, we all agreed to cosplay different canon characters. You and Sam wanted to cosplay the Goonies. Isn’t that right, Sam?” Inside, Frodo felt like he should have stuck with the same theme. He was relieved Pippin cosplayed for another fandom.

“Yes, or maybe we could have dressed as ourselves. Look at how many cosplayed as you, Frodo, Sam!” Pippin pointed out, seeing the different Frodo and Sam cosplayers in the building.

“Frodo! It’s good to see you.” It was Legolas joining them, but he looked like a beanpole version of Frodo, even though he was dressed as him, complete with the thick, curly brown hair. Frodo wasn’t impressed.

“Where’s your hair, Legolas?”

Ignoring the remark, Legolas explained, “Yes, about that: I figured that if I dressed as you, then people won’t recognize me. It’s the perfect scheme to keep fangirls away,” Legolas rubbed his hands together. The eldest hobbit realized the building was cold.

“Good thing I dressed as Han Solo.” Was that a good thing? Frodo noticed people staring at him. However, he didn’t expect Lando Calrissian to approach him, dressed as himself:

“Han, what kept you?” Lando asked in his smooth voice.

“I’m not Han. I’m cosplaying him. I’m Frodo Baggins,” Frodo corrected him.

“Well then, you look good as a smuggler.” Lando laughed.

“Lando,” Frodo quoted Han, in mock annoyance. He was already enjoying himself, and that was worth every ounce of coming to the comic-con character convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :D More is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
